Sven Begaye
'''Sven Begaye '''is a senior at Grandview University majoring in photography. Appearance Sven is a well built werewolf. In his human form, he is 6' 1 (without his slight slouch) and weighs 175 lbs. He has long, dark brown hair and green eyes, along with a slight stubble. He typically wears jackets and dad clothes. In his werewolf form, he stands at 7'4 and weighs 255. He is large and covered with long, brown fur. His tail and nails are long, and his snout is short relative to the average wolf. At a quick glance, he could be mistaken for a weird bear. Sven can either take the appearance of a full human, full werewolf, or any stage in between (albeit a rare sight that is, seeing as he liked to hide what he is). Personality Sven is introverted and polite, and at times he can be a little timid. He's an extremely loyal and honest person, as well as a little too forgiving. He's usually reserved and keeps to himself, mostly due to the fact that he's afraid of hurting someone due to his strength. He is both easily embarrassed and embarrassing to be around. Once he opens up, though, he can be quite sassy. On the rare occasions he loses his temper and acts out, he tries his best to make up for it. His interests include photography, the outdoors, and dog sled racing. He tries his best to hide his wolf side, though he would like to be more open about it now that he's attending Grandview University. Background Sven grew up in a small village in Alaska. After graduating from high school, he took a personal trip to Sequoia, California, where he was attacked by what he thought was a bear. A few days after getting his wounds treated, he began having sensory overload and random transformations. Overwhelmed by his new condition, he decided to stay in California and away from his friends and family, afraid of either hurting them on accident or being an outcast. He took a year off from schooling to focus on his passion for photography, before enrolling in a local college near Sequoia. He eventually transferred to Grandview University in hopes of coming to terms with his new self. Powers In his human form, he has slightly enhanced strength, smell, sight, and hearing. In his wolf form, they're enhanced even farther. He can transform whenever he likes, and the full moon doesn't have an effect on him (he still becomes very anxious during full moons, though). He is still new to his powers, despite being a werewolf for nearly 5 years. Weaknesses His biggest weakness is silver, but only if it breaks the skin or touches a sensitive part of his body (like his eyes or mouth). Sensitive tissue that comes into contact with silver appears to burn or dissolve, often leading to permanent damage and/or silver poisoning. Sven also occasionally has sensory overload. He often feels anxious or guilty, which can get in the way of him doing everyday things. Trivia * He strips naked before transforming. His clothes matter more to him than a badass transformation. * He's almost always cold, despite being born in Alaska. * His voice headcanon is Ryan Haywood. * He tends to fumble his words a lot.